


The eternal suffering

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aro/Ace Leon, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Leon, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Asexual Character, Asexual Leon, Crack, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gen, I'm not the first to do this am I, Leon finds out about Merlin's Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Knights, Protective Merlin, all knowing servants, protective leon, protective servants, the strangest friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: One would probably think that servants and knights didn't really work together. Well, at least nobles  and commoners were pretty certain about that.You guys on the other hand know – they are actually two sides of the same coin.Alternatively: A story about a very unlikely friendship between Leon and George.(Also everybody loves Merlin. That's just a fact)
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), George & Arthur (Merlin), George & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & George (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), knights & servants
Series: Merlin´s  magic [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 81
Kudos: 410
Collections: merlin fics i read and haven't been the same since





	The eternal suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on THIS:
> 
> https://changelink.tumblr.com/post/623202176644300800/sir-leon-probably-gets-along-with-george-very
> 
> Somehow it didn't turn out exactly as it was planned there D:  
> I still find this friendship very interesting. And yes, friendship. For once. I headcanon Leon as aroace. And George as straight. Married. Two kids. But with an unhealthy work addiction that kind of complicates his relationships. So no slash on my part. But you guys can read it as anything you like, I suppose.

One would probably think that servants and knights didn't really work together. Well, at least nobles and commoners were pretty certain about that.  
You guys on the other hand know – they are actually two sides of the same coin. 

The servants are there to serve the knights.  
The knights exist to protect the servants. 

Kind of. That is what their dynamic is supposed to be. That is how the roles came to exist in the first place.  
The poor and weak needed protection, so they are willing to give to be safe.  
The strong and rich learn to fight and risk their life's for the weak.  
A thin thread of balance hung between those two versions of living. 

But with time, under Uther's rule, the strong and rich also craved for safety. And the poor didn't have enough to give. Just like that the balance shifted.  
And the two classes drifted even further away from each other. Rich avoided the poor. The servants hung their heads low so the knights stopped seeing them. 

The rift in their balance effected everyone's views on nobility. And with that, their status and their opinions made them drift further and further apart. 

They started to believe that nobles were the top of all the classes. The poor were on the bottom.  
But in truth, these were two separate systems. Yin and Yang. Each with their own hierarchies.  
Their own heads. 

Apart from the king and physicians, who didn't quite fit into this system -  
There was the head of the knights.  
And there was the head of the servants. 

\-----------------------------

„You are no fun, Leon.“, Gwaine whined. It was a normal Tuesday. Well, apparently normal these days was monsters coming out of nowhere. The castle needed to be defended, but all the knights were chaotically trying to escape their duties. Gwaine being one of them  
Which was -again ….normal for a Tuesday.

Leon was tired, so he didn't even shoot him a sympathetic glance. Because quite frankly, Gwaine didn't deserve one.  
Drinking was NOT an option, when another Griffin was attacking the castle. 

“We are not here to have fun, we're here to slay a magical beast and risk our life's in doing so.”, Leon rolled his eyes and dragged the drunkard away from the tavern.  
It was bad enough that Leon had to pay for Gwaine's shenanigans. Now he had to endure all his tantrums on their way back to the Castle. 

Gwaine was the hardest to deal with, out of all the knights. Mostly because Gwaine didn't care about duty and honor. And was therefore the exact opposite of Leon. That's why he was always the last person at the great hall, when Arthur demanded their attendance. He was always the last person Leon dragged there, but he always knew where to find him.

“But I don't wanna!”, Gwaine whined. Leon didn't answer. Of course nobody wants to risk their life all the time. I mean – do you know how many times Leon SHOULD have been dead by now?

To be fair - that was Leon's own fault though. He had always known he was cursed. He shouldn't have provoked that dragon beneath the Castle all those years ago.  
'Eternal youth and life will be your friend, but don't mistake that for luck, young knight. You will always walk in the shadows of destiny. And suffering will be your daily companion.'  
That blasted dragon sneezed at him ONCE! And apparently dragon sneeze made people immortal and weapons indestructible.  
And now Leon had to deal with dying every other day, only to return as the only survivor of battles that otherwise had been pure slaughters. 

Teenagers –rebels. All of them. Even Leon. Leon shouldn't have made that gamble with Sir Palinor back then. 'Go talk to the dragon' he had said. 'Prove that you're brave enough to face a dragon.'  
In hindsight, Leon would have preferred the dragon killed him, instead of riddling him to death and talk nonsense about destiny to him.  
“Sir Leon. The eternal suffering.”, Leon mumbled under his breath. 

And the best part was – nobody even questioned it. Don't worry about Sir Leon, Sir Leon will be fine. Sir Leon will come back and take care of everything.  
Honestly, if Uther had known about his little curse, then Leon was pretty sure he would have been burned at least five times on the pyre. Because immortality was pretty close to magic after all.  
Leon took a deep breath. It's not like he could WEILD magic. 

“It's Tuesday, Leon! They hand out two beers to the price of one!”  
Leon sighed again. “You're not even paying... at all.”  
“No. But YOU do for me. I'm trying to make it easier for you!”  
“So what? You'll just drink twice the amount!”

Gwaine pouted. “Perce is more fun.”, he mumbled. Leon huffed, as he kept dragging Gwaine through the castle's halls.  
'The last time I was fun, I almost let Merlin murder the king. No offense, but I don't think I'm allowed to have fun. Ever.' Merlin had been brainwashed by the farmorrah, but still.

Finally they had gathered all the knights in the great hall. Arthur was waiting impatiently.  
“Leon, what took you so long?”  
'Ungrateful prat.', Leon thought and almost smiled, because he knew, if he was Merlin, he could have actually said that. 

Regrettably, he was Sir Leon. The dutiful. The stern looking always regal head of the knights. He didn't swear. Nor did he purposely offend the king. He'd love to at some point, though. Sometimes he dreamed of punching him. In a very friendly way of course. Sometimes Leon wished he would never wake up from those dreams.  
“Apologies, your majesty. Sir Gwaine was – otherwise occupied.”  
Gwaine yawned. “Yeah! Refilling my morals.”

'What morals.', Leon fought the urge to hit himself in the face instead. 

“Next time, don't make me wait. Anyway. We have received message that a Griffin has been sighted in an outlying village. I need all of you, to help me defeat it.”  
Leon nodded seriously. While the other knights just shared a look. Each of them on various degrees of excited.  
The only person looking almost as serious as himself was probably Merlin. Arthur's manservant. It was an open secret that he was also Arthur's advisor, personal physician, best friend, and probably – most likely – crush. The knights had bets set on the two. 

Leon was probably the only knight who hadn't bet on them. It wasn't honorable to bet on your superior's private love life. Also, Leon didn't even know about it. He wasn't included in the gossip, because he was – and I quote - “no fun”. 

Anyway. Merlin looked dead serious, the way he stood next to his king, hands behind his back. He looked like a man who was prepared to die for the cause.  
One of the reasons why Leon appreciated the servant so much. He was pretty much the only one who got why this job was so important. 

Well – to be fair – everyone loved Merlin in one way or another. There were many reasons to like him.

It was a shame that this man hadn't been proclaimed to become a knight like the other commoners had.  
It was unfair. Everyone knew that. Nobody had proved as much loyalty and devotion to Arthur as Merlin had.  
And yet, Arthur was allowed to be selfish. After all – knights didn't wake their kings. Knights didn't spend day and night attending to them.  
The worst part was, Leon was ninety percent sure, Merlin wouldn't want it any other way. 

Back to the easier topic. How to kill a Griffin? Right, you needed magic for that.  
Or one magically immortal boy.  
Leon had accidentally learned, that if he smeared his sword with a tiny bit of his own immortal blood, he could actually damage magical beasts.  
Which made himself the only person here capable of dealing with the threat. (Or so he believed.)

One of the many reasons why Leon actually stayed in Camelot. Camelot would have fallen long ago, if it wasn't for him.  
Uther's unspoken death sentence hung over him every day though, like the blade of a guillotine. Never knowing when it would cut his head of.  
Leon would have left, if he didn't find he belonged here anyway. To guide Arthur. Protect a prince (now king) who seemed like a man worth fighting for.  
It was Leon's destiny to stay here. If only he could share that burden with someone. Someone he could just talk and complain to. 

“Except for Leon.”, Arthur finally said and suddenly all eyes were on him. Leon's stomach dropped. “Someone needs to protect the citizens of Camelot. You are my first knight, Leon. I trust you with my life. And I trust you to be a good regent in my absence.”, Arthur's eyes were shining with pride, as he stepped closer and put a firm hand on Leon's shoulder.  
Leon stared. 'You've got to be kidding.', he thought to himself. Of all the knights Arthur could have chosen to stay in Camelot – he chose the only one who was actually capable of dealing with magical threats?  
Leon took it back, he wanted to leave Camelot. (He needed to to fight the Griffin, lol.) Now.

“We will deal with the Griffin. Don't worry. I'll make sure of it.”

'You're all gonna die.'  
He tried to reason with his king. “Sire, if I may -”  
Arthur nodded.  
“You are the king of Camelot. If anything happens to you....”

“Nonsense. I have dealt with threats like this before. We will be back in two to three days. Don't worry about me.”

'I friggin hate you sometimes. You've never defeated ONE of those magical beasts. The questing beast almost killed you. The unicorn thing doesn't count, because you literally cursed your own people and that thing came back to life after you redeemed yourself.  
The last Griffin was killed by Lancelot, not you. The dark, immortal knight was killed by Uther, despite it being your fight.  
I only know of the basted and the dragon that you allegedly killed. Neither of which we ever found a body of.  
Okay – maybe the Anfanc was yours. But Morgana was also there. And I am inclined to believe that it was actually her who -'

“If that's what you wish, Sire.”, Leon's head hurt. It were moments like these that he didn't regret giving Merlin that crossbow all those months ago.  
How Arthur was still alive was a mystery. 

However, all the other knights looked pleased at his answer.  
Sometimes, Leon felt really alone between all of these people. Sure, they were all knights. But they were all so stupid and blind to their surroundings. It was like they were all friends, without really seeing each other. At least not for who they really are.  
Lancelot came here, pretending he was a royal. Gwaine, pretending he was a commoner.  
Percival's past was pretty much unknown to everyone but Gwaine, at this point.  
Elyan had been possessed by a child spirit once and nobody even asked if he was okay.  
Arthur walked around like everything belonged to him (which it did) and always only had Camelot or Merlin on his mind.  
And Merlin – well.... Leon didn't even know where to start with that one. 

Leon wasn't really one for relationships. They didn't suit him. But he wished he had someone he could at least talk to on a normal basis. Just a random dude or dudine or pen pal or whatever he could complain to. That's all. Just a gossip buddy. Someone who felt just as cursed as Leon actually was. 

He would try Merlin, as he seemed to understand the cursed thing at least. But the man was just as biased as Arthur was. Completely occupied. Again – they didn't even notice the bubble they were living in.  
One would think, in a Castle this big – there would be more people like Leon running around.  
But no. He was all alone. Or so he believed for now.

Leon held back a sigh as soon as Arthur turned away. It's not like he could actually do anything with Arthur's mind made up.  
Arthur was the king now. He had responsibilities and power beyond that of a simple knight or servant. He hardly listened to anyone. 

And that is how Arthur and the knights soon left Sir Leon alone - in charge of Camelot.

So, Leon had to attend the council meetings for Arthur today. And tomorrow. Until Arthur himself would return. And probably loudly brag about a victory about magic that had never been his to begin with.  
Or he would die. 

Leon sighed again and ruffled his own longish blond hair. As much as he complained about Arthur, he really hoped the man would come back safely. Him and the knights and Merlin. 

Regal and stern as always, he made his way towards his personal office. (Alias his own chambers) Where a servant had already brought him all the paperwork that Arthur left behind unfinished.  
And then his safety wishes for the king disappeared. “Somehow, I got the feeling the king only leaves me in charge, because I'm the only one who knows how to do this.”  
He held up his papers.  
“Nope. That's Merlin's handwriting. Arthur wouldn't have done them either way.”

Someone – coughed.  
Leon looked up from the papers, immediately drawing his sword. Where they already being attacked? Who was it this time? Assassins? Sorcerers? Whoever it was, Leon would deal with them!

Apparently.... it was a servant. Probably the same servant who had already delivered the papers.

The servant in question looked, well – startled, as Leon was drawing his sword. Upon realizing what kind of person this man was, he sheathed his sword again.  
The servant quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat once more.  
“Sire. King Arthur has ordered me to assist you in fulfilling your duties as his temporary regent. As well as cleaning your chambers and your armor and sword.”  
He bowed politely. 

Leon blinked, the adrenaline that had shot up his brain at the coughing sound slowly backing down again. Somehow, the servant looked familiar.  
He had brown hair and a round face. He was about as tall as Merlin and wore similar ragged clothes. Immediately, Leon remembered.  
“You're the servant we tried to replace Merlin with when he disappeared for a couple of days!”  
Leon winced internally. He could have at least remembered his name.  
The servant merely blinked. Then he nodded. No signs of complaining.  
Thank heavens this was a man who didn't take his emotions to work. 

“I'm sorry. What was your name again?”, Leon asked, finally. As the servant made no attempts to introduce himself. Apparently he was very comfortable in his role as invisible nameless servant, because he finally looked a bit confused.  
“My name is George, Sire.”, he held his head high again, looking straight passed Leon. Not moving. Like one of those human sized puppets that the seamstresses used to show their dresses on to the royal princesses. 

Leon exhaled a heavy sigh. “Ah, right. George. Thank you. Has Arthur given you any information on which matters are most pressing?”, he pointed at the papers, which were completely out of order. Typical Arthur. 

George bowed and overbalanced on his feet. When he came back down, his shoes clacked on the wooden floor. “Yes, Sire. King Arthur has instructed to first go over the tax reports. There also needs to be some scheduling for the next royal visit as well as the expansion of the royal stalls.  
The stable men have reported that the gates aren't holding and the walls have been damaged by the latest attack of a magical beast....”  
George continued like this, not moving a muscle, as though he was used to reciting the whole thing.  
Leon listened eagerly. The information was short and precise. It was easy for Leon to work with this, as he found the papers for each task rather fast. And George had a firm and strong voice. Clear and in a tempo that was easy to follow along with. 

It took Leon maybe ten minutes to organize the messy pile that Arthur had left him.  
Under normal circumstances, Leon needed about forty minutes for such a task. 

“Thank you, George. You have been most helpful. You may have the rest of the day off.”

George nodded once more. Again, his shoes made that clacking sound on the ground, as he moved out the door. Closing it slowly, bowing once more and then disappearing like the shadow servants were claimed to be. 

Leon huffed a confused smile. “Who would have thought Arthur had such an efficient servant around all along?” Leon decided he kinda liked him. He was funny.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Leon was astonished of what this George could do within an hour of good work.  
Not once did Leon find his chambers uncleaned, his armor unpolished, his clothes unwashed, the papers disorganized. It was like he left a pile of dirty laundry somewhere and as soon as he turned around, it was already taken care of.

George seemed to quickly adapt to Leon's preferences in his working style and made sure to be as quiet and invisible as possible.  
Leon found, he could work even more efficient now. George didn't comment on his writing abilities unless asked, but Leon realized soon, that the man had listened to too many reports to not know which parts Leon could improve on.  
And Leon always loved himself some criticism. As a result, his own reports were now much shorter and easier to understand.  
All on top of the time that – it spared time.

He would have made an awesome advisor. Too bad that Merlin's already got that job. Kind of.  
Sometimes those old guys at the court – leftovers from Uther's reign, demanded an official advisor. But Arthur had refused to get another after Agravaine died.

Leon shook his head. Merlin wasn't nearly as bad a servant as Arthur liked to pretend. But George was an elite servant. And he seemed to love his job.  
Which was also a plus. Win win for everyone, he would say. 

“Say, George – is there anything you can't do?”, Leon finally exclaimed gleefully, as he had asked George to make an architectural sketch for the new stalls that Leon had made a concept for.  
Leon himself was horrible at art. But George -  
George had once more outdone himself. 

The servant cracked a smile. It was brief and rare, but Leon had seen it and he counted it as a win.  
“Sire, I was well educated by Geoffrey, the librarian when I was a child. I have much insight on the literal and artistic abilities that he taught the king himself.  
I grew up within the castle and learned all the customs and duties required to be a servant from a very young age.  
I have no other abilities.”

Leon blinked. George didn't seem the type to share personal information. But his explanation sounded like a written file document someone would write to describe his character. 

“Geoffrey? He doesn't seem the type to like children. Or having one for that matter.”, Leon commented.  
Their work was done for today. He kinda got the feeling that Arthur and his party would soon return. If they returned at all that is. 

“He does not.”, George agreed and nodded. “Excuse my insolence, Sire. Geoffrey is my uncle. He raised me, after my parents' passing.”  
No emotion. The man stated this like it happened to someone else. Not like this was personal information. 

Leon could relate. He was a noble by blood and raised by his aunt, when his father died in the fight against magic. His mother was found dead only days before it happened. She died of a magical disease. Hence, why his father went out to fight in the first place.  
Leon too, made sure to not show any emotion, when his family's situation was mentioned. 

“I see.”, Leon nodded sympathetically.  
George nodded, eyes stern. He didn't even give him a sad smile. Or an awkward one for the open display of personal family drama. 

“If you don't need anything else, Sire, I would like to retreat for tonight.”

Leon raised both his eyebrows. George wasn't the type to ask permission to leave early.  
“Sure, yes. Of course.”, he shook his head. It wouldn't be fair not to let him do this. George was very devoted to his job. About as devoted as Leon was to his knighthood. Now that he thought about it, George was – at least within the reports – written as in charge of all the servants. Like Leon was with all the knights. They were kind of – equal in rank – right?  
('Shouldn't the king's manservant be in charge of the servants?', Leon wondered.)  
George nodded, as he usually did. 

“May I ask why though?”, Leon asked curious.  
Over the last couple of days, he had seen George's work schedule. Mostly, because he had to reorganize the payment system for the servants.  
George worked twelve hours a day. On a regular basis. Including weekends.  
Excluding overtime.  
That's more than twice the average work amount. This man was practically obsessed with work.  
Like honestly – did this man have a personal life? Like – at all?  
How come Leon had never noticed him before? He should have been around all the time!  
This information made him want to pry a bit. To understand George's motivation.

George blinked, as he was already in the middle of leaving. He turned around.  
And bowed again. There was literally no end to all the bowing. “It is personal, Sire. I like to keep my personal and professional lives separate.”  
Leon nodded slowly and felt a sudden wave of pride wash over him.  
“You're a good man, George. When Arthur comes back, I'll talk to him to give you a raise.”

George blinked twice.  
“Thank you, Sire?” ….  
Was that a question?  
“But I already earn more than the king's manservant does. I wouldn't consider it fair to get another raise before him.”  
Once more, he turned around to leave. But this time, Leon had to stop him.  
“Wait – what do you mean?”

George stopped again. He didn't look annoyed or irritated. But he certainly hadn't anticipated Leon to physically stop him by grabbing his shoulder.  
Blinking seemed to be his only telling of any kind of emotional response.  
Right – knights were used to physical contact (training and all that). Servants kept respectful distances always.

“Well, Sire. Merlin has been the king's personal servant for years. As such, he should have a personal room within the castle, close to the king's quarters, so he can be at his call at every second of the day.  
But as he is also the court physician's apprentice, he needs to be at Gaius's side as well. Merlin balances two full time jobs at the same time and he still earns less money than me, both jobs combined.  
On top of that, he is the king's friend and advisor. If anyone deserves a raise – it's him.  
With all due respect, Sire – the job of a servant is not an easy one.  
A servant who does everything right, remains unseen and unnoticed in their efficiency.  
Merlin is a master in that regard. I sometimes wonder how he manages it all.”

“The king says, Merlin doesn't do anything at all.”, Leon said, ultimately knowing what this actually meant.  
George send him his first actual smile. “The king may claim that Merlin is unprofessional and I admit he is quite insolent. But he is a professional. He knows what he's doing. There are many reasons, why we servants look up to him more than any knight.”

Leon nodded speechlessly. Finally, George was able to leave. He left Leon behind completely stunned.

\----------------------

It was about two days later, that Leon decided to talk to George in private. So he ordered him to accompany him to the tavern.  
He would have invited him – but George had made very sure that he needed the payment and therefore wouldn't spend what little free time he had at a tavern. 

So Leon ordered him to come with him.  
And since neither of them was eager to drink alcohol - both of them were pretty strict on that rule - they ended up ordering tea. At a tavern. Imagine the bar lady's face. 

“Well then George – I would like to get to know you better. I have a feeling we will be working together quite often in the future.”

George merely blinked once more, before nodding critically. Face stern as usual.  
Leon nodded back, satisfied by the non – answer.  
“You have proven yourself very helpful with writing speeches and gathering information. Your connections to the servants is remarkable in communication.  
The king may not have noticed that potential yet, but I would like to work with you.”

“You're hiring me?”, George asked, eyebrows raised. 

Leon smiled. “Not really. We'd both still be working for Arthur, obviously. I just think it would make sense for us to work together. To help each other with our jobs.  
I think we could find a collaboration of sorts that benefits both of us.”

George took a sip of his tea.  
He was thinking. “I think it could be good to have a knight speak for the servants – if someone where accused of a crime or something.”, George said quietly. There was a glint in his eyes, like he knew something Leon didn't. Or that Leon didn't want him to know. It was hard to read him.

Leon stared at George, his spoon twirling in his own drink without pause. Somehow this sentence bothered him. “Are there any crimes your servants committed?”, he asked slightly confused. 

George looked at him. “It's not really a crime,Sire -”

“Say it. Any such information is important. It IS important to know what the common folk thinks of their king and his rule. Arthur made sure we know this.”

George's face was stern now. “Well then, Sire. Statistically speaking, one of three servants is accused of witchcraft each week. One out of ten is regarded as innocent and released to continue their duties. Each of those servants live the rest of their lives in fear of being accused again. Every second of them IS accused of sorcery again.  
Miss Guinevere for example has been accused of magic at least twice.  
Compared to the knights – every five years- a single one of them is accused of magic. It takes two knights to verify their innocence for them to be released.  
Of the royal family, there is none who hasn't been suspected of using magic at least once. The previous king married a troll. No repercussions whatsoever. 

We would like to establish a few representatives of the servants who may speak for themselves to get a fair trial with the king. We know as servants this is not something we can ask of the king.  
But if there were knights who spoke for us – instead of blaming us for whatever is going on at the moment – that I would be very much interested in.”

Leon stared at him. A bit astonished at how brave George was to say all this. There must be more to this. No servant would be so stupid to ask a knight to give them more authority.  
He thought about this for a while. It did sound logical though. Very logical indeed. George was right. It was often servants who were accused of magic. And yet – Uther himself has overlooked untrustworthy guests in his castle and endangered his son multiple times in magical tasks.

“Done.”, he finally said after a while of considering. He was the first knight of Camelot. Arthur's personal replacement for now. He should be able to get Arthur to listen at least.  
He held out his hand for George to shake it. But George just looked at it, before meeting Leon's eyes once more. 

“There is one more thing though.”

“What is it?”, Leon let his arm sink once more.

George looked unsure all of a sudden. Gone was his previous professional approach.  
“Is it true that you are immortal, Sire?”

Leon paled. His jaw dropped noticeably. He looked around too. With Gwaine and the rest of the knights gone, the tavern was practically empty.  
So that's why George was being so brave. He knew Leon's secret. 

“Who told you that?”  
George lowered his voice even further. Suddenly they weren't a knight and a servant. Suddenly they were truly just Leon and George.  
“Servants hear things. We notice when people disappear, as it's often our own relatives who do.  
And we do keep track of who died and when or how.  
Our first guess was that you were a traitor to Camelot. You survived too many slaughters to not be involved with something bigger, Sire.  
My wife – the seamstress – asked me to check on you, while you took on regency for Arthur. She feared you would plan to murder him.  
You wouldn't be the first traitor we've discovered. 

I would have noticed if you were the past couple of days. But I am positive you're not. In fact – I believe you have the most objective view on magic and the purge than any other knight I've ever served. You seem like a kind and generous man. I am inclined to trust you.  
Anyway, I have witnesses who claim that you have been deadly wounded before and still survived. Am I right, Sire? Are you immortal?”

Leon was absolutely speechless. George had been – spying on him?  
He didn't answer. This didn't satisfy the servant, apparently.

“You have nothing to fear of me, Sire. Your rank, your status and your friendship with Arthur protect you. Nothing I claim would ever get you in trouble. They wouldn't believe me and think I was trying to frame you instead. It would be more dangerous for me to tell the king than it is for you to be accused.  
I need to know this for something else important.”

Leon considered. So George was just simply incredibly brave. Of course.  
Still, Leon wasn't sure if he could tell George. After all – he was a servant. The knights had always been taught not to trust them too much. As they were weak and easily broke their promises. Or were easily forced to break them. Allegedly so. 

And then he thought back to Arthur and Merlin. Both worked together neatly. They were both loyal. They trusted each other with everything (to Leon's knowledge) except for their feelings for each other obviously. (But again – Leon didn't know that, because he was a little oblivious.)  
And the only mistakes they ever made was not trusting each other. At least in battles, all the time. Merlin had a sixth sense for danger. Arthur was just too stupid to see it.

“I am.”, Leon finally said. And it was the first time he ever admitted this to anyone.  
“Sir Palinor knew – but since the dark knight killed him, nobody knew anymore. You're right. The only proof you would have would be by killing me. Which would be viewed as murder.  
Nobody will ever believe you.”

George nodded seriously. “Good. Then – what does that do to your view on magic? After all – immortality is connected to magic after all.”  
Leon gnawed on his lip. “I don't resent it.”, he finally admitted. “But I wouldn't use it. The law demands -”

George shushed him. And okay – Leon had not expected that.  
“There is a magic user within this Castle.” And it was this one sentence that Leon realized – this was what George had wanted to tell him all along.  
This is what he had been leading him up to. Whatever this was about – it was important to George that Leon knew and accepted it. So they could do – could do what exactly?

Leon's eyes widened. “And you know who it is? Why didn't you tell the king? Is it a traitor? We need to find them before -”

George stopped him again. “He is loyal to Camelot.”

Leon stunned silent. Waiting for George to explain. George smiled, a little pleased that this knight – clearly superior to him, listened to him like they were equals. 

George took another sip of his tea for dramatic effects, before taking a deep breath.  
“He has been protecting Camelot from the shadows for years. He is using magic practically openly in front of everyone, but nobody is noticing it. Nobody important, obviously.  
All the servants know, of course. We're not blind. But the nobles all are. The thing is that nearly all of you have been saved by him countless of times.  
First of all the king himself. 

We are trying to help him, without him noticing. When the king asks where he was during a magical attack, we have excuses for him. Because he helps the sick behind even the backs of those whom he trusts with his magic. Even though they would tell him to stop. And because we know that he is fighting whatever magical threat there is. Our best example might be Cornelius Sigan. I personally saw how Sigan was defeated by magic more powerful than his own.  
A few of the guards are working with us to keep his secret protected. But we need the knights too, if  
the king should ever find out.”

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. “Such a man exists? IN Camelot?”

“Oh yes.”, George nodded serious. “He is the one who defeated the Anfanc. The man who commanded the Dragon to leave. This man has killed Nimueh in exchange for Arthur's life. At least that's what the guards told us. They overheard some talking. 

Not Sir Lancelot defeated the Griffin last time. It was Emrys' magic that did it. We assume that Lancelot knows. But we're not sure.  
We also know Emrys disappears at very convenient times whenever something strange is going on. It's always him. It's always the man we call Emrys.”

There was a glint in George's eyes. Leon gaped. And here he had believed HE was supposed to protect Arthur. Apparently not.  
Emrys. He had heard the name before. The druids whispered it, when knights passed by them. Like a prayer to a god they didn't know for sure existed.  
A spark of hope. 

“You want me to help you protect him.”, Leon asked, eyes still wide.  
“Sire, if it is true and you are immortal, then this is where the two of you are connected. Emrys is immortal. He has survived wounds no man could ever survive without powerful magic.  
Camelot needs him. The king needs him. The servants, the knights, we all.  
This is beyond our status. This is bigger than us. This is destiny.  
We cannot afford to loose him on the pyre. Or by Excalibur.  
We need to protect him.”

“Excalibur?”, Leon asked quietly. Not sure if this was the right question to ask.

“The king's sword. It was forged in a dragon's breath. Emrys made it for him. It can kill the undead. That is the weapon Uther used to defeat the dark knight, too. The breath of a dragon is truly astounding. ”

Leon stared. Right... Raised by Geoffrey. Of course George would know this stuff. Dragon's breath. He had heard something like that before, right?  
'Gesundheit.', he remembers his younger self saying. 

“Okay.”, he said, holding out his hand again. “I will help you.”  
George send him a determined smile. Leon could see the honesty in those eyes. Though he wasn't sure if it was the best idea to agree to this so easily.

But right now, there was another question that occupied his mind.  
did Dragons have allergies?

\------------------------

Arthur, Merlin and the knights returned at the end of an eventful week. Where plans were made. For knights and servants alike under Leon's orders. As well as for that mystery sorcerer that Leon didn't dare ask the name of.  
For credible deniability. Like – imagine someone was accused of sorcery. Leon could say for certain that he didn't know or believe this person had magic. To defend them against the accusations  
– like George had instructed. He wouldn't need that, however. 

Leon wasn't surprised, however, to see the king and his knights and Merlin return. But he was still relieved to see they were all alive. 

After talking to George, of course he knew Arthur would be fine. After all – the mystery sorcerer was allegedly always at his side. This sorcerer must be a great man, when he made servants risk their heads asking knights to defend him.  
He was a guardian angel or something. No wonder Arthur had survived this long.

Little did they know that their little arrangement had been made just in time. 

Something about the returning party was off.  
May it be the grim look in Arthur's eyes – or the fearful expressions of the other knights -  
Leon found the shackles on Merlin's wrists very concerning. 

“Welcome back, Sire.”, Leon bowed, but Arthur ignored and stormed passed him.  
“Take Merlin to the dungeons.”

“Sire?”, Leon's eyes widened. He had originally planned to speak about Merlin's chaotic work schedule with Arthur. Because he had promised that to George and a few other servants. (One of the many new arrangements Leon had been trying to prepare this past couple of days.)  
Arthur was supposed to keep track of Merlin's records, so Merlin would be paid righteously. But Arthur's ignorance had cut Merlin's salary short for many months now.  
Not to mention how little he actually got anyway. 

“Sorcerer.”, was all Arthur spat back at Leon's question.  
Merlin shrunk into himself. “Warlock, actually.”, he mumbled under his breath.  
Leon's eyes widened. “Oh.”, he mouthed. Merlin wasn't even denying. It was happening. It was him.

“Throw him in the dungeon.”  
Arthur marched off, not without crashing the door shut loud enough to wake the entire Castle. If they were asleep that is. It was the middle of the day.  
Leon's mouth dropped open, all while the knights that had accompanied Arthur were either hurrying to take their leave – or heavily discussing what had just happened. 

“He SAVED our life's!”, Gwaine whispered to Percival in disbelieve, who wasn't even arguing with him.  
Maybe Gwaine was just venting, because Arthur had tied Merlin up in iron shackles. Percival looked like Gwaine had probably done this all the way back.  
The servant in question seemed like he was trying to make himself invisible. Which – under different circumstances might have worked. It didn't now. 

Lancelot was trying to reassure Merlin that everything would be alright. That Arthur would see sense soon.  
“Could, er – could someone explain to me what happened?”, Leon asked. But the answer to that question already dawned on him. It was Merlin. Of course it was Merlin.  
He should have known.

Gwaine turned around, now putting a raised finger on Leon's chest, as he stepped closer accusingly.  
“Don't you dare throw him in the dungeons! Merlin has saved our life's! He defeated the Griffin and now Arthur is pissed, because Merlin used magic to do so!”

Leon turned back to Merlin. “You did?” 'Openly?', he had wanted to ask, but he didn't come any further than this. There was a lot he wanted to say and ask, actually.  
“I swear to god, if you're going to freak out like Arthur just did -”, Gwaine almost shouted.

Any other knight might actually been upset about the lie that Merlin had been living for years now. But Leon was not that much of a hypocrite. – Leon too, had been living a lie. An immortal lie.  
He knew what it felt like to hide magic, even if he wasn't actually able to use it. He just had to make sure nobody saw him die. That was harder than it sounds, honestly.  
If Merlin had been actually using magic – no doubt to save Camelot – multiple times, probably - 

And here he had been doubting George's conviction that this sorcerer was truly at their side. If it was Merlin – he kind of understood the certainty in George's voice.  
“Leon?”, Gwaine asked, slowly. Clearly concerned for Leon's well being, as the knight's mind was clearly elsewhere. He tried to remember all the situations George had told him Arthur's life was saved. All the times that Leon himself couldn`t understand how Arthur managed to survive.  
But Merlin had always been there, hadn't he? Of bloody course.

Leon shook his head and grabbed for his keys.  
“George?”, he called out into the suspiciously George-free room. The walls, Leon knew, had eyes and ears. And George stumbled from behind a painting rather ungracefully. And yet regally, like being clumsy was part of the job. Watching Merlin for years – maybe it was.

“Yes, Sire?”, George's eyes were stern, as he send Merlin a look. Trying to remain composed. 

“It's happening, isn't it?”  
George's eyes moved frantically, looking from Merlin to Leon and back again.  
This isn't exactly what Leon was asking. Leon was asking 'is it really Merlin?' And George easily understood the unspoken question. Then he nodded. 

“Alright then. I fear we have to hurry up the arrangements, George.  
I believe we have until tonight.”

George's eyes met Leon's, then he bowed once more. “Of course, Sire.”, with that he left.  
The knights watched the short exchange, until George disappeared behind that painting once more.  
Merlin's mouth was wide open, when Leon immediately opened his shackles for him.

“Lancelot, please gather the knights. I can imagine Merlin has quite the story to tell.”  
Lancelot nodded, completely caught of guard. Helplessly, he send Gwaine a look, but the man looked just as clueless as Lancelot felt. He did listen to the request though. Soon enough, Sir Honor was gone just as quickly as George just was.

“You're not – you're not mad?”, Merlin finally managed to ask. His voice was small, if still hopeful.  
“No offense, but you were the last person I would expect to – well -”, his voice drowned out again.  
“Be okay with it?”

Leon smiled at Merlin.  
“Honestly... Until I was five, magic was never a problem for anyone. My parents loved it. Then, Arthur was born and Ygraine died and suddenly magic was evil.  
My parents had trouble explaining that to me, even then. Then I became a knight.  
Do you know how many magical threats should have killed Arthur since then? Do you know how often I myself should have died? At first I thought I understood why there was a ban from then on. 

But do you have the slightest idea how many times I had wished we could just use healing magic or something?  
So many of my friends died. Not because of magic, but the lack thereof. Because the king refused to use magic to help his own people.”

Leon shook his head once more.  
“I've been wondering so long how Camelot still stands. Now I know. I'm just glad I now know it was you. You are a good man, Merlin.”  
Leon rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Like a godsend messenger had just given him the answers for all of his questions. Questions that used to fill his days with confusion and fear of the unknown.  
Leon was actually very dramatic sometimes.

Merlin's mouth parted a bit. Tears dwelling in his eyes. 

“By the way, what is the difference between a warlock and a sorcerer?”  
Merlin's lips trembled a bit, before he answered in a nod. “Warlocks are born with magic. Everyone can learn to use magic, but warlocks can't NOT use it. It's part of who we are.  
Gaius said, that nobody was like me though. The druids say, I am magic itself. Whatever that means.”

Leon looked at him in attempted understanding. “I see.”  
It was quiet for a few minutes. “Well then -”, he clapped his hands together. “Merlin, my friend. You, Gwaine and Percival, please meet us in the great hall in two hours. I have to help George prepare some stuff.”

Merlin and Gwaine shared a look. “Prepare what?”

“You'll see. Don't run away.”, Leon said and hurried out the room. Opposite the painting George had used earlier. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall was practically empty. Gwaine and Percival flanked Merlin, as they stood there, waiting for something to happen.  
What for – they didn't know. Merlin was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Leon – loyal – stern – devoted Leon, had actually refused to follow one of Arthur's orders. 

It was then, finally, that the doors forcefully opened and Leon marched in, dragging Arthur into the room by the sleeve. Arthur didn't look like he came here on his own free will.  
He was constantly protesting, like a child who didn't want to go to another child's house they had a small quarrel with.  
“I am NOT going to forgive him just like that – he's a SORCERER, Leon! Do you even KNOW -”  
Then his eyes fell on Merlin – who was actually in the room. Arthur obviously hadn't expected that.

“WHY IS HE HERE?”, Arthur finally grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt – demanding answers. Leon didn't even fight it.  
“I ORDERED YOU TO PUT HIM IN THE DUNGEONS!”

Leon rolled his eyes. LEON ….. ROLLED ….. his EYES ….. at the king!

“This – Sire -”, he calmly said and easily pushed Arthur's hands off himself.  
“This is an intervention.”

“An intervention? There is nothing to intervene! Do I have to remind you who I am, SIR Leon? I am the king of Camelot!  
YOU listen to ME! YOU don't INTERVENE with my decisions!”

Leon sighed.  
“You majesty – I don't mean to disrespect. But this time you have to listen.”

Arthur fell silent at this blatant ignorance of orders. From Leon no less. 

“You may be the king – and that gives you power to decide things. But – you are also the representative of your people.  
The people are – what makes you powerful.

All the good things and all the bad things you may decide are done and received by those below you.  
If your land is destroyed, it is not you who suffers from it. It's your people who freeze and hunger and fix it. YOU will be provided for no matter what. 

Right now you are blind to a simple truth that your people have been long aware of. And we collectively disagree with your decision to punish Merlin for protecting you.  
Because the consequences are more dire than you know. 

George and I – we have gathered a group of people who would like Merlin to have a fair trial. And we would like you to listen to our witnesses.”

Arthur's mouth hung open. His jaw unhinged at this blunt little speech. 

“Your majesty, you are known to listen to your people no matter their status. We simply ask you to do the same for Merlin.”  
Arthur glanced between Leon and Merlin. Between Leon who was looking at him with a frantic determination, while Merlin was staring at Leon just as perplexed as Arthur felt. 

“Who is 'we'?”, Arthur finally managed to say.  
“I'm glad you're asking.”, Leon nodded. And then, he whistled through his fingers.  
For a second – nothing happened.  
But then, the doors opened slowly and a single face stuck out between the two wooden wings.  
It was George. But he wasn't completely opening up. Leon turned to him, irritated. 

“Leon?”, George asked. Receiving odd looks from the knights that were protectively flanking Merlin still.  
“Yeah?”, Leon asked, ignoring that this was the first time George didn't refer to him as a superior. But by his name.

“They won't fit.”, he said.  
Leon blinked, and moved away from Arthur to face the servant properly.  
“What do you mean they won't fit?”

“Word got out. It's too many. They are filling up the court yard. The throne room won't hold them in.”

Leon's mouth opened, then he looked at Merlin and Arthur.  
George nodded.

Leon turned back towards Arthur. Then he took a deep breath, before marching over to open the giant windows towards the balcony that lead out into the court yard. THIS – he needed to see.  
Light filled the room. Light and noise. Leon's eyes only slowly adjusted to the sight down below. His jaw unhinged at the sight. 

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival gave him curious glances.  
Then finally, Arthur walked over, next to Leon. And he too, gasped for air immediately. 

Down below, gathered in the court yard were hundreds of people. People of all status. An ocean of knights and servants and guards and bakers and seamstresses and druids and farmers.  
They were protesters.  
They were allies of Merlin.  
They held make shift signs of wood or just fabric with Merlin's names on it. 

MERLIN!  
EMRYS!  
FREE MAGIC!  
SAVING LIVES IS NOT A CRIME!  
MAGIC LIVES!  
ALL RIGHTS FOR DESTINY!  
MAGIC AT THE HEART OF CAMELOT!  
MERLIN SAVED MY LIFE (Lancelot was holding one of those.)

(The guards were holding a strange mash up sign with the words MERTHUR IS LOVE, MERTHUS IS LIFE on it, but Leon didn't know what that meant.)

On the edge of the crowd they could see Gaius, holding a small banner with “SAVE MY SON!” written on it.  
And somewhere in the distance you could hear the cry of a dragon roaring in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm..... this ending feels kinda rushed.  
> I think I should probably write a second part, what do you think?


End file.
